Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-2y+7)(-5y-4)$
First distribute the ${-2y+7}$ onto the ${-5y}$ and ${-4}$ $ = {-5y}({-2y+7}) + {-4}({-2y+7})$ Then distribute the ${-5y}.$ $ = ({-5y} \times {-2y}) + ({-5y} \times {7}) + {-4}({-2y+7})$ $ = 10y^{2} - 35y + {-4}({-2y+7})$ Then distribute the ${-4}$ $ = 10y^{2} - 35y + ({-4} \times {-2y}) + ({-4} \times {7})$ $ = 10y^{2} - 35y + 8y - 28$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 10y^{2} - 27y - 28$